ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John strife
http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k22/john_strife/johnstrife-1.jpg John Strife (born may 7th 1986)is an American professional wrestler, currently working for various promotions around the globe under the ringname The Relentless One John Strife. He is most famous in his work in PCW, SVR, TCW and TEWF. Early life Strife began watching wrestling as a child with his family in his home. One day after Strife had just turned 18 while out coming home from a movie Strifes parents were ambushed. They were all right in the end but had lost their memory and could not remember Strife. This lead to Strife going off on his own. He would develop the necessary skills and become a pro wrestler and also take it upon himself to defend the good people of the world and adopt the name the guardian knight which has now changed to the relentless one. PCW(2006-2007) The very first promotion Strife worked for was PCW. He made his debut against Shady in a TLC In A Cage match. The result was both Strife and Shady knocking each other out to a draw after Strife countered a crucifix powerbomb from the top of the cage into a ddt through a table. After that Strife entered in a feud with TNT after TNT attacked Strife and his friends over and over. Strife would defeat TNT and then move onto a battle for the PCW X-Division title against Justin Sane in a ladder match. Strife would defeat Sane and Sane would raise Strifes hand after the match. PCW would then close for a few weeks and Strife was forced to vacate the PCW X-Division Championship. When PCW re opened Strife was able to re gain the title after a trilling Ultimate X match against Guy McGuy and Poison. This made Strife a 2x PCW X-Division Champion. SVR(2006-2007) Strife made his debut in SVR winning a fatal four way match against Eddie Gurerro, AJ Styles and JBL. After that he would seek out the SVR World Title which was held by Randy Orton. The two would battle but a match would never happen for the title. SVR was closed for a short time and when it came back Strife joined Team McMahon as they Faced Team JBL for control of SVR. Strife would help bring Team McMahon to victory and give Shane Mcmahon control of SVR. Strife was scheduled to face Randy Orton in a match for the SVR US Title in a steel cage match and then a fatal four way match for the SVR World Title at Bloodbath. Unfortunately the company closed due to money landering by the chairman. TCW(2006-2007) Strife came into TCW and was put in a tournament to crown a TCW World Champion. Strife first defeated Jimmy Encore and then James Wire in the finals to take the TCW World Title. Strife would also meet up with his current girlfriend and manager in TCW Alexis Martin. Strife would go on to retain the TCW World Title against James Wire in a steel cage match at New Years Conflict. Strife would then defend the TCW World Title against five other men in an elimination chamber match at Code Red. Strife would lose the match due to interference by Biohazard as Shingle won the title. TCW would then close down shortly afterwards due to being bankrupt. TEWF(2006-2007) Strife began in TEWF as Deanster's tag team partner, but then left for personal reasons. Strife came back and faced Greg Hassen but was attacked by Revolution and put on the shelf even longer. Strife would then come back and seek Revenge on Revolution. First Strife faced King Hardcore and the match ended in a draw. Then Strife faced Metal Mike Toaster and defeated him after a roll up. Strife would then defeat Kenneth The Giant at BloodBath in a 30 minute ironman tables match. Strife would then continue to move forward and enter himself in the King of the Cage tournament. Strife would defeat Bobby Ocean in the first round and then Psycho Dave in the second round. Strife would then face Dynamite at Advent Omega in the finals and after a shooting star press from the top of the cage through a table Strife was able to pin Dynamite to become king of the cage and earn a TEWF World Title shot. Strife was then selected to TEWF Impact at Number 3 and started preparing for his TEWF Undisputed World Title match at Highway to Hell. Unfortunately Strife lost the match and had to take a leave of wrestling. Shortly after TEWF closed. HIW(2008-Present) In early 2008 HIW started receiving messages saying that someone was coming to save them. After weeks of messages it looked to be only random code and a hacker trying to get into HIW databases. Then as Lance Hoyt was giving a speech on how he was going to take over HIW Strife debuted and cleared the ring of Hoyt. Now Strife is on a mission to claim his dream and become HIW World Champion, but first he will have to deal with Lance Hoyt to make his destiny come into reality. Managers Alexis Martin Title History/Notable tournament wins TCW World Championship x1 PCW X-Division Championship x2 TEWF King of the Cage 2007 Notable moves 1.german suplex 2.vertical suplex 3.Frog Splash 4. moonsault 5.aj styles flying forearm 6.springboard shooting star clothesline 7.spear 8.powerbomb 9.diving headbutt 10.hurracanrana 11.torando ddt 12.tilt a wirl backbreaker 13.dive over the top rope front flip 14. legdrop 15.sharp shooter 16.Side Effect 17.shooting star press 18.Brain Buster Finishers- 1.Valor Driver (High elevated back suplex into rock bottom) 2.Valor DDT (Flipping ddt) 3.Leap of Faith (Shooting star legdrop)